Historias de um louco
by Neverlasting
Summary: Syaoran foi obrigado a fazer terapia, e agora ele vai ter que se explicar o porque
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors não pertence a mim e sim á Clamp.**

**Nem mesmo nossos queridos Telletubies me pertence e sim ao genio que criou cujo nome eu não sei...**

**Historias de um louco**

**1ª sessão. 14/04/09 19:32**

Meu nome é Syaoran Li. Estou sentado aqui agora, pois pensam que sou louco. Ataquei um vendedor de algodão doce que tentava chamar atenção batendo aquela tabua ridícula.

Admirava as lindas sakuras que caiam das arvores, como eram lindas e suaves, sentia o vento que passava por elas, as fazendo dançar e suavemente cair no chão. Até que...

**Flashback**

**Rua das Sakuras 10/04/09 14:40**

Téc téc téc téc Eu o vi no fim da rua, aquele pedaço de trapo vermelho com uma telinha na barriga e duas orelhinhas ridículas carregando um pau com vários pedaços de açúcar amontoados um ao outro.

Téc téc téc téc Isso me enlouquecia, como ele podia acabar com o único momento de paz do meu dia? "Olha o algodão doce, apenas 1,99". Gritava e cantava ao ritmo de seu "instrumento musical" achando que era um carro de sonhos, mas não era! ERA UM MALDITO VENDEDOR DE ALGODÃO DOCE!

Desde que eu era um simples bebe lobo eles me irritavam. E como! Aquela batida irritante e repetitiva. PELO AMOR DE DEUS CONTRATEM UM BEAT BOX-ER PRA FAZER ISSO.

Um dia em especial eu estava de bom humor e minha irmã foi solidária o bastante para comprar um pra mim, o dia seguinte era seu aniversario de 15 anos e eu a duas semanas me preparava para essa festa. Ela me deu um verde, lindo e fofo, me ensinou como comer e etc. Até que comi o primeiro pedaço.

**Flashback**** dentro do Flashback inédito! **

AAAAAA - Gritava minha irmã a me ver comendo já à metade do doce. – NÃO É HUMANO, É HORRIVEL!

Eu desesperado comecei a gritar e chorar, ela saiu correndo gritando feita louca a procura da mamãe. Ela a me ver também gritou, não sabia o que estava acontecendo até que me levou até o banheiro, ao me olhar pro espelho gritei tanto, no momento não percebi quem era até notar que imitava meus movimentos.

Minha irmã que reclamava de ânsia e já se preparava para vomitar, enquanto minha mãe brigava com nós dois, sendo que eu nem sabia o porquê de estar assim.

No dia seguinte, festa de 15 anos que eu me sacrifiquei para ficar mais bonito do que eu sou, acabei sentado na cadeira me exilando junto com minhas feridas.

**Fim do Flashback dentro do Flashback que ainda não terminou**

Aquela criatura na qual nem os bebes, nem os fetos acham graça se aproximava, o barulho aumentava, virei em direção contraria para evitá-la, mas foi muito era muito rápida e perspicaz, seu 6º sentido alertou que eu não estava em um bom dia.

-Hey moleque! Também tem pé de moleque! – Cantou com uma voz bem boba que infligiu um dano enorme em meus tímpanos, não iria desistir e continuei a ignorá-lo, mas ele resistia.

A velocidade da batida começava a aumentar.

- Pra se dar bem com as menininhas, tem que comer uma casquinha! – O MC Algodão Doce chegava mais perto e com rimas cada vez mais ridículas... E sugestivas...

Já havíamos saído da rua das sakuras porem ele não desistia, suas rimas pareciam não acabar. Minha paciência havia acabado, decidi atacar.

-Cala sua boquinha, senão vou quebrar sua telinha. – Gritei o encarando.

-Isso não foi legal. – Disse ainda com voz de animador de festa de criança. – Só estou tentando ganhar a vida.

-Ok, mas vai ganhar a vida num show de rap infantil, não me perseguindo.

-Qualé ta encarando pia? – Ele disse com pose, chegando mais próximo.

Logo estávamos cara a cara, eu e a (o?) Pô. Para provocar ele começou a batucar sua tabua. Dei um chute em sua mão e fiz ela voar, ele partiu pra cima de mim todo desajeitado e eu desviei dando uma rasteira.

Peguei a tabua e comecei a bater no corpo, a batida chamou atenção de crianças inocentes que ao verem sua heroína ser espancada, começaram a chorar. Por uma coincidência do destino, um guarda estava lá e nos afastou, chamando reforços.

**Fim do flashback **

Por fim, apareci na segunda pagina de um daqueles jornais sensacionalistas como "O vilão das crianças" e "Espancador de telletubies" e agora sou conhecido por todos... Oh, e levei um soco na prisão de delegacia por que a filha de um dos prisioneiros era fã numero um da Pô.

Mas sabe isso só foi a gota da água, tudo começou realmente em uma viagem para Tóquio...

**Flashback**

**Aeroporto de Tomoeda 23/03/09**** 14:50**

Lá estava eu pronto para voar direto para Tokyo visitar um amigo, entrei na fila para comprar uma passagem e como as leis de Murphy conspiram contra mim fiquei atrás de um idoso.

-Eu quero comprar uma passagem, sabe minha filha esta lá e eu vou ser avô pela segunda vez. – Ele disse para a atendente que pareceu ignorar. – Sabe, é só por esses motivos que eu volto para a China, meu lugar é o Japão!

-Senhor, essa fila é para as passagens para Tóquio... – Disse com paciência.

-Mas eu li ali que é para Hong Kong. – Apontando para uma placa do outro lado do aeroporto que dizia Hong Kong... e logo a cima, faltando apenas o néon, escrito "Saída dos passageiros de:"

-Senhor, Hong Kong é ali do lado. –Ele olhou para a fila e um minuto depois caiu a ficha.

-Bom dia, você gostaria de comprar uma passagem para classe executiva? – Continuou falando mais papo furado como uma atendente de tele marketing.

-Não, eu quero para a classe normal mesmo... – Ela fez uma cara de desapontada. Não era minha culpa, ela que quis falar mesmo...

-Aqui está. – Peguei a passagem e parti para a fila.

Por sorte estava apenas no começo, dois guardas abriram a fila para que as pessoas começassem a passar. Como se não bastasse, faltando uma pessoa para eu me sentar no avião, o cara na minha frente parecia ser feito de metal.

Uma chave, uma mp4, um celular, um relógio, quatro colares, seis pulseiras, oito colares e mais algumas coisas, mas acabei dormindo no quinto colar para saber.

Entrei no avião e por sorte fiquei na janela, logo do meu lado um casal de morças sentaram-se, provavelmente eles faziam contrabando de coxa de frango assado, pois eles comiam feitos loucos.

A mulher que estava ao meu lado dormiu e uma cachoeira formou-se na sua boca, eu tentava me distanciar, mas aquela tsunami chegava cada vez mais perto. Uma turbulência forte começou e ela acordou desesperada, chicoteando a todos perto com sua baba de pH ácido, seu marido teve sua nona coxa de frango atingida e ele tacou para cima acertando na pessoa que sentava a nossa frente, esta revidou e um jogo profissional de ping-pong começou e infelizmente terminou com aquela coxa na minha blusa favorita, a mulher que havia começado a confusão dormiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e voltou a produzir tanta baba que daria para acabar com a sede universal.

O avião posou de forma segura e parece que o peso dos dois não influenciou em nada. Tentei ser mais rápido, mas eles levantaram antes e como se não bastasse entalaram ao tentar sair e começaram a discutir, "pouco" tempo depois eles conseguiram passar devido ao terrível suor.

O avião inteiro travou porque um dos passageiros não conseguia tirar o seu saco de golfe do bagageiro, até que a aeromoça conseguiu e os tacos voaram para todos os lados acertando quatro pessoas, e adivinha quem era uma delas...

Após sair do ambulatório levei quinze minutos para achar um táxi, e eu achava que nada podia piorar...

Quando entrei no táxi, o destino me impediu de pisar em um chiclete que parecia ter sido mascado por toda uma viagem transcontinental, engolido e regurgitado junto com algo que parecia ser um salame milenar.

O taxista ligou o ar condicionado e uma fragrância atingiu minhas narinas, uma fragrância diferente das outras, algo que nem a Victoria Secrets poderia fazer, parecia ter tudo de melhor em um: fezes, vomito, arroto e com um toque de aterro sanitário.

Agora eu sei o porquê do chiclete e outras raridades que encontrei enquanto me impedia de fazer uma nova... Parei o táxi próximo de um ponto de ônibus, desesperado sai e fiquei esperando, e esperando, e esperando...

Até que um apareceu, entrei e notei que estávamos indo para o Woodstock... Sentei-me no meio do acampamento hippie e logo eles começaram a me encher.

Ficavam tentando me convencer a provar maconha, êxtase e vários cogumelos. Cantavam musicas horríveis, nada haver com o Woodstock e ainda por cima, "brincavam" sem dar a mínima para os outros...

Fui abusado por duas mulheres... Tudo bem... AGORA POR UM HOMEM, ele começou a me encochar e eu tentei me afastar, mas quando ele tirou a camisa me dei de cara com uma mata atlântica, não agüentei e sai de perto. Ele continuou me provocando e me perseguindo por aquele ônibus que ia pra sei lá aonde. Até que cheguei a meu limite e soquei o você sabe o que.Os outros hippies ficaram surpresos e logo me chutaram para fora do ônibus.

Fui obrigado a andar até um cara me dar uma carona. Felizmente esse não parecia ser um anormal. Me deixou perto do meu apartamento, cansado tive finalmente um momento de paz... Até...

**Fim do flashback**

-Tudo bem, acabou essa sessão, na próxima você nos conta o que mais aconteceu. – Disse o psiquiatra.

!!**Yoo, tive q terminar esse capt do nada por alguns imprevistos, mas até domingo se possivel ja vai tar pronto**

**Se voce gostou ,se tem alguma critica ou simplismente quer expressar seu amor pelos telletubies reviews plz **


	2. Pinchers: A vingança

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors n me pertence e sim a clamp**

**Capt 2**

Uma garota de longos cabelos azulados parecia ser tímida, mas a única que não dava indícios de loucura se aproximou dele com um pouco de timidez.

-Gostei da sua historia. Eu acredito em você, sei que você não tem nada de louco – Ela disse sorrindo, mas podia vê-la corada.

-Obrigado Tomoyo. Alias porque você ta aqui? – Perguntou gentilmente.

-Sabe que eu não sei, acho que porque não gosto de me socializar.

-Mas isso não é motivo pra estar aqui. – Ele ao tentar tirar seu pé que estava preso na cadeira esbarrou no braço dela, que o olhou incrédula.

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO? SEU TARADO! ME AMPUTEM! ME AMPUTEEEEEEEEM – Gritou com uma voz grossa de metaleiro, segurando seu braço como se uma bala a atingisse. O psiquiatra tentou a segurar. –AAAA ESTÃO TODOS ATRÁS DE MIM, TODOOOS, PRECISO SER CREMADA! ME CREMEM!!!

Syaoran e o resto do grupo olhavam estática a cena que lembrava particularmente um filme chamado "O Exorcista", dois psiquiatras a seguravam enquanto um tentava injeta-la um calmante.

Com a garota já exorcizada, Syaoran voltou pra seu apartamento. Ele não sabia por que o confundiam com um louco, aquelas pessoas que estavam lá eram muit piores. Tudo que fez foi apenas espancar um telletubies, estapear um chef de comida japonesa com um atum, tentar ajudar uma velhinha a atravessar a rua, mas que acabou o confundindo com um tarado que queria tirar sua eterna pureza... E algumas outras coisas que "não foram" culpa dele...

O telefone tocou e ele foi atender:

-Syaoran? – Perguntou um nome. – Aqui é o seu psiquiatra do LA, amanhã a terapia vai ser no parque Matsuri. O Yamazaki vai passar para dar uma carona ás três

-O Yamazaki!? – Surpreendeu-se

Yamazaki era um dos mais loucos entre eles, tinha ataques de paranóia constantes e uma espécie de síndrome compulsiva.

-Sim, ele dirige bem acredite... – O doutor se despediu e desligou.

-Ok, hora de me prepara fisicamente e psicologicamente...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Já eram três da tarde e ele esperava Yamazaki na frente de seu apartamento, uma linda BMW prata encostou, estava impecável, brilhante e sem algum arranhão.

-Entra! – O vidro baixou revelando Yamazaki.

Entrou no carro e notou que Eriol, outro louco com pensamentos homicidas, estava no banco traseiro. O carro começou a andar.

-Você tem sorte Yamazaki, eu nunca consegui dirigir. – Comentou Eriol.

-Eu sei dirigir? – Ele perguntou.

-Hã... Acho que não... – Respondeu sarcástico.

-AI MEU DEUS EU NÃO SEI DIRIGIR – Gritou o motorista virando o volante em zig-zag – EU NÂO SEI DIRIGIR!!!!

Os dois passageiros também enlouqueceram, Syaoran tentou segurar o volante e impedir que o carro continuasse derrapando no meio fio.

-AAAA não me toque! Não toque no meu carro seu animal! – Gritou estapeando a mão de Syaoran.

-YAMAZAKI, EU VOU TE MATAR SE NÃO MORRERMOS ANTES – Gritou Eriol histérico.

-AI MEU DEUS ELE VAI ME MATAR, ESSE PSICOPATA VAI ME MATAR!! – Yamazaki tirou as mãos do volante e começou a bater no vidro – ME TIREM DAQUI ME TIREM DAQUIIIII!!

-Yamazaki, ele só ta brincando! – Syaoran tentou alcançar o volante, mas o cinto não deixava que ele colocasse as duas mãos, fazendo o dirigir com apenas uma. – Droga, o cinto emperrou... O que você está fazendo?

O motorista começou a abaixar o banco de modo que ficasse deitado.

-Pare! Você vai me esmagar! – Gritou Eriol preso embaixo do banco.

Yamazaki ergueu a perna e chutou o vidro da frente o quebrando. Tirou o cinto e tentou sair com o carro em movimento (Por coincidência o acelerador também emperrou), mas Syaoran o segurava.

O carro passou por um cruzamento e se chocou com a frente de outro, não muito forte para parar o carro, mas forte para ativar os airbags jogando Yamazaki de volta ao banco, nocauteando Eriol.

-Alguém me ajude! ESTOU FICANDO CLAUSTROFOBICO AQUI! – Gritou Syaoran enquanto era esmagado pelo airbag. –YAMAZAKI, VOCÊ SABE DIRIGIR!

-Eu sei? – Perguntou ignorando totalmente a situação.

-SABE.

-AI MEU DEUS! EU SEI DIRIGIR! ADEUS VIDA DEPENDENTE, ADEUS ONIBUS, ADEUS TAXIS COM CHIQUELTES NOJENTOS! EU SEI DIRIGIR!!

Segurou o volante e voltou a dirigir normalmente, freou e antes que o carro voltasse a acelerar, retirou o pequeno Pincher de brinquedo que travava o acelerador, estourou o airbag de Syaoran, levantou o banco em um ângulo de 110º, derrapou o carro estacionando direitinho em uma vaga apertada e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-MAS QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE BATEU NO MEU CARRO? – Gritou ao ver o amassado e a lâmpada quebrada. – E O QUE ACONTECEU COM MEU VIDRO? MALDITOS POMBOS COM CAQUINHA PESO CHUMBO, MALDITOOOS!

Syaoran ainda ofegante acordou Eriol, andaram mais um pouco até encontrarem o resto do grupo.

-Chegaram atrasados ein? – Disse o psiquiatra.

-É, tem tanta gente lerda, parecem que não sabem dirigir... - Resmungou Yamazaki. – Mas o que viemos fazer aqui?

-Meditar. – Os guiando até os colchões no parque.

O dia estava lindo apesar de poucas nuvens negras no céu, estavam longe das pessoas em um lindo campo aberto, em circulo sobre colchões. Era um mico para Syaoran parecer como um louco fazendo terapia, mas decidiu continuar até terminar os longos quatro meses pela frente.

Estava tudo calmo, alguns pacientes começavam a dizer que estavam entrando em contato com o transcendente. Até que um barulho horrível começou a soar pelo campo, ele se repetia intensamente. Syaoran abriu seus olhos e viu a sombra de uma criatura no meio das arvores, ela parecia se aproximar.

Alguns segundos depois e já parecia tomar forma, era pequeno, branco e pálido, os olhos vermelhos e esbugalhados. Correndo em direção a roda na velocidade da luz seu olhar mostrava o rancor e o medo. Penetrou no circulo derrubando a cesta de piquenique, todos abriram seus olhos com o barulho.

-AI MEU DEUS! É UM PINCHER! – Eriol gritou assustando o pincher que agora latia fazendo movimentos para frente e para trás com alguns pulinhos. – ME AJUDEM! ELE QUER ME MATAR!

-SAI O CACHORRO! – Gritou Syaoran tentando expulsar o bicho que partiu para cima.

O garoto se levantou tentando botar mais medo na criatura, mas ela resistia e seu latido agudo ficava cada vez pior.

-Syaoran, não seja assim com esse pobre animal, seja amigável. – O psiquiatra se levantou e gentilmente tocou no Pincher que pulou sobre seu braço. – SAI O BIXO LOCO! SAI! AAAA

-NÃO É NORMAL É HORRIVEL! – Gritou Eriol que saiu correndo, o pincher abandonou o braço do psiquiatra que agora estava encolhido e perseguiu o garoto. Syaoran e Yamazaki seguiram os dois, a perseguição era intensa.

-É O APOCALIPSE! UM DOS ANJOS ESTÁ ATRAS DE MIM TENTANDO ME MATAR! – O garoto gritava histérico passando por um grupo de freiras. Elas enlouqueceram, uma desmaiou, três saíram correndo tropeçando mais tarde e cinco se ajoelharam para rezar. Logo atrás do apocalipse estavam Syaoran e Yamazaki tentando alcançar a criatura que diminuía a velocidade, mas não seus latidos.

Após alguns minutos o pincher desapareceu, Eriol sofria de um ataque compulsivo e rolava pelo chão, a ambulância cuidava das freiras com o tornozelo torcido, a que desmaiou e um padre acalmava as outras que rezavam sobre um cascalho próximo e choravam junto com algumas outras pessoas fieis.

Após tudo voltar ao normal, o grupo voltou a meditar. Na hora que conseguiram "chegar ao nirvana", o céu chorou fazendo todos saírem correndo desesperados, havia uma pequena nuvem que atingia o local.

O trio se molhou até chegarem ao carro, e continuou se molhando devido ao vidro quebrado no carro de Yamazaki. Syaoran chegou em casa encharcado, sua vida não podia estar mais estranha... Ta podia e já foi mais estranha, mas isso é outra historia...

**Yoo, aqui esta o 2o capt, ta pequeno eu sei mas eu n gosto de capts grandes (e eu prometi pra domingo mas alguns problemas... escola e talz) e eu prometo q no fim de semana vai sair o 3o (e provavelmente ultimo)**

obrigado a todos q mandaram reviews... e aqueles q nao fizeram a conta aqui mas msm assim leram ne ¬¬'

**reviews plz e ateh mais!!!!!!**


End file.
